I think it, I say it, It's my way
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: When the Powers do something there's always a reason, so when Cordy comes back it must be for a very good reason. She's back to help Angel find his true path again. He might have stopped believing in himself, but she never did. Cordy centred. Oneshot.


**Author Note: I actually wrote this yesterday, but because i was away i've had to post it today and now i can't say i wrote three stories in three days!! Lol alright then, this is my second Angel story, a third should be on it's way shortly, just gotta get it finished lol **

**Background for this: Set in the fifth season of Angel, like the previous story, and it's in Cordy's POV in the episode 'You're Welcome' when she is sent back to help Angel once more to get him back on his true path. So yeah =) oh and the quote in italics, is something Cordelia herself says in an episode in season one. She actually says it to Doyle, but it is also kinda taken from when she was in Buffy (the episode 'Earshot' really highlights it XD). I've been wanting to use the quote in a story for a while so now i finally had the chance =)**

**Thanks to Lord Jellyfish, as always!! My awesome beta and best mate!! You rock, dude!! And i still got a lotta catching up to do before i'm anywhere near you!! Heh XD**

**On with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters!!**

**Cordelia's POV**

_I think it, I say it. It's my way._

You forgot your purpose, your reason.

Why you fight.

No, why_ we_ fight.

That's why the Powers sent me back. So that I could help you.

One last time.

_I think it, I say it. It's my way._

I'm so sorry I can't stay, Angel.

God, I wish I could be there, at the end.

I'd give anything to be stood by your side, fighting by your side, in the end…

But I can't. This isn't me, not anymore.

This isn't my path, my destiny.

So I can't stay.

_I think it, I say it. It's my way._

But I know you'll make me proud, Angel. You always have.

And no matter what anyone says, no matter what you think, these last four years I've spent with you?

I wouldn't change them for the world.

Believe me when I say that!

Because I got the choice once and I took it, but still I ended up back with you.

Always with you.

Because I need you.

And you sure as hell need me!

_I think it, I say it. It's my way._

But when it comes down to it, I know I can trust you to always do the right thing, no matter how hard it is.

Because that's what you do, what you have to do.

You Champions.

You always get the short straw, the worst deal, the hardest tasks…

But it's only because they trust you, they know you'll do the right thing, figure it out, save the day!

And I believe it too.

_I think it, I say it. It's my way._

Things may have changed a bit… okay, _a lot!_

But you're still you! Still the same old Vampire with a soul!

The same guy I fell in love with…

My Angel.

And I never stopped believing in you, I never will.

_I think it, I say it. It's my way._

No matter what you do, or who you become, I know that through it all, after everything's said and done, you'll find yourself again. And you'll find that you haven't changed a bit.

You'll still be the handsome man that saved Fred from the monsters.

The guy who always believes in second chances, in helping the helpless, in fighting the good fight…

_I think it, I say it. It's my way._

Doyle'd be proud of you, if he could see you now. See all the good you've done, all the people you've saved!

He gave his life so that you could keep on fighting, and you didn't let him down, not one bit.

I know it feels like you have the whole world on your shoulders sometimes, like everyone is against you, like you're never going to win…

But if you keep on fighting, keep on believing… not just in yourself, but in those around you, in your friends… then I know you can do it.

_I think it, I say it. It's my way._

I know you'll argue, that you'll lose faith sometimes and feel like giving up… but don't.

Okay?

I trust you, I believe in you!

And I know you can do it.

_I think it, I say it. It's my way_. Remember?

------------------

**Author Note: I think this and 'The Good Fight' are two of my favourite fics i've written so far!! Oh and 'One Night Stand', my Faith one, i quite like that one too lol so anyway, lemmie know what you thought, okay? And if any peeps have any requests for fics in POV's of any of the other Angel characters, just tell me and i'll see what i can do =) in a bit guys**


End file.
